mistbornfandomcom-20200213-history
Noorden
Noorden is a former obligator in the Canton of Orthodoxy, and is currently an accountant for Elend Venture, as well as a scholar and bureaucrat. Amongst other things, he performs much of the research for Elend. Character He wears large spectacles to hide his intricate Ministry tattoos, along with simple brown robes. His most outstanding characteristic is his constant smiling. He is a cheerful person, which is rather uncommon for an obligator. "Well of Ascension" Following the Collapse of the Final Empire, many obligators fled Luthadel to avoid persecution and to seek other places where people would need a firm bureaucracy. Noorden is one of the few who remained behind. His penchant for organization allowed him to rise to a comfortable position in Elend's government. When the Siege of Luthadel began, Noorden was assigned to make sure the skaa population was organized if they could not care for themselves and move them into empty housings if necessary. His first appearance came after Elend lost his throne to the Assembly. Noorden was put to work on searching for loopholes in the laws Elend had wrote in order to exploit them, but he was unsuccessful. He was not criticized for his failure by anyone (except for Breeze, who did so out of habit rather than personal hatred), since Elend was the one who had written the laws that had deposed him. At the election, when two Assemblymen asked to change their votes, Elend looked at Noorden to see if he would tell anyone if Elend lied and said they were not allowed to. Noorden nodded his permission, but Elend told the truth anyway, something that cost him his chance at regaining the throne. For the rest of the siege, Noorden worked closely with Dockson to try and help the populace, though he had no real authority anymore. "Hero of Ages" Noorden was with the main force of Elend's army while Elend was away. He was seen after the army was inoculated to the mists (Noorden was unaffected, but one of his scribes was). Elend had asked him to record the number of victims and casualties of the mist victims. He reported that around thirteen and a half percent had been affected and around three percent had died, which was much fewer than expected. Vin asked him to account for both the victims and casualties in the same report, and Noorden told them that exactly sixteen percent of the army had fallen to the mists by those standards. Noorden checked another report and spoke of the same result when another party had gone into the mists. He then found three more cases of exactly sixteen percent of a party had fallen sick to the mists. Elend asked him to do the reports again to make sure that the data had not been corrupted by Ruin. After Vin's capture at the hands of King Aradan Yomen, Noorden was tasked to chart movements of koloss armies. Noorden is not seen again in this book, though it can be assumed that he either perished during the battle between the koloss and Elend's forces or escaped into the storage cavern after the koloss attack of Fadrex City. Category:Book II Category:Book III Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Character